Imperfect angel
by MunchyCookies
Summary: The title is subject to change. It's been 11 years since her mother died and 10 years since she started getting abuse by her dad. Now she in her second year of high school and still is getting abuse by her dad. Will she ever get help? There will be pairings. Previously named perfectly imperfect angel. Rated T for abuse. Modern AU.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone this is MunchyCookies with another story. This is an High school related story for is also an modern one too. I will honestly try to post atleast once a week until it end. But anyways let's begin with the story.**

 _10 years ago..._

 _Lucas Ackerman lived an Happy life. He had an Beautiful wife named Haruka Ackerman and a wonderful daughter named Mikasa Ackerman. Since Mikasa had nobody to play with, The Ackerman family decided to have another child. But ever since Mikasa was born Haruka been having problems getting pregnant and she would get very sick. But on May 10th, 2004 (3 Months after Mikasa's Birthday), Haruka got pregnant. 9 months passed, Mikasa was with her uncle Rivaille and that's when she got the message that her mother died during child's birth. Her baby brother also died the same time. After Mikasa's fifth birthday her dad started to drink. The previous month her uncle was teaching her how to defend herself from perverts. On March 20th her dad hits her for the first time. Lucas Ackerman instantly regret it but soon enough it became an everyday thing. He would get drunk, bring home a woman and beat his child._

 _Mikasa had met most of the woman her dad brings home with. She met Amber, Bethany, Brittany, Cindy, Allison and the worst of all Anastasia or Ana for short. Mikasa specifically dislike Ana because Ana keeps on claiming that she is her real mother. Mikasa met Ana when she was 6 but honestly Ana thinks that she is stupid. The only reason why Ana wants to marry Lucas is so that she can never work again. Since Mrs. Ackerman died , Lucas spend all his money on alcohol thus, losing his job. Almost everyday Mikasa goes to bed without any food._

 _Mikasa wonders what ever happened to her uncle, He knew that she was getting abuse when he visited her on her 7th birthday just to see her dad punch her. But her dad keeps on constantly moving , So she will never see Rivaille again she believes. Same thing with Ms. Goldberg her 3rd grade teacher who saw the signs of abuse and help called the police but the next day she was found murdered in her house. Mikasa knew it was her dad who did it , he didn't want anyone to find out. So now here is where the real story begin._

 **End of prologue**


	2. Chapter 1: The girl

_"Mommy? What's going on?"_

 _"Rivaille can you take care of her while? While I go deliver this baby"_

 _"Sure Haruka, Come here Mikasa."_

 _A little girl with short black hair comes to her uncle as he picks her up and put her in a car seat._

 _"What do you want kiddo?"_

 _"I want Ice cream!" The girl yells._

 ** _A few hours past by when the got the news._**

 _Lucas knocked on the door. Waiting until Rivaille opened the door. When Rivaille opened the door he knew something was wrong._

 _"Lucas what's wrong?"_

 _"She's gone..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"She and the baby died."_

 _"Daddy?" Both men turned to shock as the little girl come down the stairs."What's going on? Where's mommy?"Before her dad could answer-_

 **RING!**

A girl with elbow length black hair wakes up. She looks around to see that she's in her room. She and her "so call" dad moved a 2 weeks ago and now today is the first day of school for her. Well, new school since they are starting the second semester or quarter. She turns off her alarm and goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. After coming out she braids her hair and put on her hoodie and jeans then walk out the house without her dad hearing. She's freaking terrified of him. How and why does this happens. She always questions herself. Before she knew it she's at the bus stop and she bumps into someone.

"Hey! watch where your going!" A guy yells before walking over to a blonde hair girl. His girlfriend she assumes. She also sees a boy with his grandfather walking up to the bus stop. The boy's grandfather gives him a hug before turning around and messing with the same boy who told her to 'watch where she's going' hair. Apparently they know each other. _She wishes that she had someone who would take care of her and love her and wouldn't beat her or bring women even sexually assault her._ Mikasa realizes that she's shaking now and crying. She also have the feeling that everyone is watching her. But luckily the bus comes in time so she goes on first without even realizing that she had push someone in the process.

When she gets on the bus she sits in the far back, away from then the blonde boy comes and sit next to her with two more people joining. Still keeping her hood on she turns to the window. Then Mikasa shoulders bump into someone else shoulder.

"Please do not touch me." Mikasa mumbles. The blonde and the brunette turns and look at her before paying attention to something else. She hears one of them mumbles.

"She's rather worse than you Annie."

"Shhh Eren she might hear you."

"She already hear you, you idiots shes right next to you, I'm sorry about them my name is Annie what's yours?"

"Mikasa" Mikasa replies without even turning around.

"Hi Mikasa, this is Eren the brunette and Armin the Blonde." Mikasa turns around for a quick second then turns back around to her original spot.

"Well that's rude."

"Eren! She could be shy that's all."

"Sure... Whatever you say Armin." Mikasa definitely needs to find a better spot on the bus if she's gonna deal with them for the rest of the year. The bus stops and everyone gets up and head inside the school. Mikasa walks straight to the office to find the principal and a secretary talking. The secretary turns to her.

"Um, Hello my name is Mikasa A-"

"Oh, your the new student? Ok may you take off your hood while I get your schedule."

"Um, About that, I don't want to take off my hood."

"C'mon now sweetie , nothings wrong I won't judge." Mikasa took off her hood for a second and put it back on she saw the surprise look on the secretary.

"See! you are judging." The secretary simply ignore her and called the homeroom teacher to let her know that the student is coming. Mikasa walks out and look on the schedule.

 **Mikasa Ackerman**

 **10th grade (A day)**

 **Homeroom/Period 1 -** **French w/ Mr. Ackerman rm 104**

 **Announcements (9:10 am - 9:15 am)**

 **Period 2 - Algebra ll w/ Ms. Kim (9:20 am - 10:45 am) rm 122**

 **Period 3 - Science w/ Ms. Zoe (10:50 am - 12:20 pm) rm 96**

 **Lunch (12:25 pm - 12:55 pm) Cafe**

 **Period 4 - Physical Education w/ Mr. Shadis (1:00 pm - 2:15 pm) Gym**

 **( B day)**

 **Homeroom/Period 1 French w/ Mr. Ackerman (7:45 am - 9:10 am) rm 104**

 **Announcements (9:10 am - 9:15 am)**

 **Period 2 - American Goverment w/ Mr. Dok** **(9:20 am - 10:45 am) rm 110**

 **Period 3 - Art w/ Ms. Ral** **(10:50 am - 12:20 pm) rm 125**

 **Lunch (12:25 pm - 12:55 pm) Cafe**

 **Period 4 - Free period/study hall** **(1:00 pm - 2:15 pm) Library**

Mikasa gulps as she looks at her first period teacher last name. She sighs as she heads to her homeroom, she knocks on the door first before opening it up. Everyone got silent as she walks in. The teacher looks up from his desk and turns to her. Mikasa slightly lifts up her bangs from her face to see the person she least expected to see.

"Riv-" Before she could say his name fully he cuts her off.

"Hello Mikasa it's been a long time haven't it. Anyways class this is Mikasa and she will be with you guys for the next 2 years. (Everything will be explained at the end) Any questions? No? Good let's continue on with class. Go take your seat next to the smart ass."

Mikasa turns and see the only seat open is next to the blonde boy and she went and sit next to him.

"Can you take off the hood?" Riva- no Mr. Ackerman says.

"No"

"I'm not asking you again, take off the hood now."

"No"

"Ugh." He walks up to her and put a slip on her desks before continuing to teach. The rest of the classes go by a blur for her. It's now lunch time and she's heading into the cafeteria during the day she met 4 people and made 1 friend well at least she think the girl is her friend. Her name is Sasha and from Mikasa heard she likes to eat alot.

When Mikasa walks in she already hear Sasha running over to her and bringing her to the lunch line, Mikasa was getting sick from looking at the food. Mikasa pretty sure that she's showing signs of anorexia since she never eats, she's still wondering how she's walking and talking even though she doesn't do it alot. Mikasa walks out of the lunch line to see Sasha trailing after her.

"Wait, Mikasa make me bring you to my friends."

When the girls got to the table Mikasa recognize alot of people from her first class.

"Hey guys, have you met Mikasa yet?"

"Yes" They all mumbled.

"So why don't you sit down and take off that hood of yours."

"No thanks"

"Where's your food?"

"I don't eat." Everyone at the table stops and stares at her.

"I should've rephrase that better, what I meant is that I don't eat the school lunch." They all sigh then continue to talk except a pair of eyes linger on her before turning away.

"Well no wonder your so bony I'm gonna give you some of my pack lunch." Sasha says handing over her pack lunch to Mikasa.

"No you should keep it."

"Okay if you say so." Sasha finished her school lunch then she move on to her packed lunch. Mikasa put her head on the table just to feel her hood getting pulled off. She panic and slap the hand away from her before getting up and turning to Sasha who was munching on a potato then to a guy with a long face she was about to punch him until Rivaille came up and asks for her. Mikasa followed him to a classroom.

"Is your dad still abusing you?" Rivaille says in a hushed tone.

"...Yes"

" Is it getting worst and can you take off your hood?"

"Yes" Mikasa was taking off her hood when she and Rivaille heard a sound.

"If it's Yeager I'm going to beat his-"

"Mr. Ackerman"

"What is it Kirstein?"

"I-I was going to ask a question on the homework."

"I swear to your whole family that if you heard anything in this room and repeat it your dead."

"O-OK" Jean turns on his heels and runs off.

"Ok now let's get you cleaned up." Rivaille says while getting his rubbing alcohol and rubbing it on the bruises on Mikasa's face.

"Why did you left me?" He stops when he hears her talk.

"Why did you left me with that monster?"

"I didn'-"

"You knew what was going on and you left me. It's 10 years of hell that I went through, **10 years** of torture, 10 years of never having a night sleep due to the women he brings home every night, 10 years of being told I'm hideous and stupid, 10 years anxiety and depression, 10 years of physical and verbal abuse, and now 2 years of sexual assault, and now I'm showing signs of anorexia." Mikasa is getting hysterical by now.

"I'm"

"He leaves me alone in the basement with no food or water,sometime for days, he _touched_ me.

"Alright! I didn't know it was that bad."

"He even murder my teacher that was trying to help me. I don't want to go home, I just want to die, to end all of this pain."

"Don't get suicidal on me. I didn't even leave you."

"Yes you did!, You didn't even bother come searching for me, where were you the last 10 years when **I** needed you the most?"

 _This kid have more problems then I thought_

 _All because she believes that I left her. But I guess someway I really did leave her._

 **A/N Hello guys**

 **For the school system I'm doing based off of my high school where you have 4 periods per day and you switch days like 'a' and 'b' days also the homeroom class you get is the one you stay with for the next 3 years. They start that in 10th grade so 9th grade you don't get stuck with that teacher. If this all makes sense.**

 **7/1: Thank you for the review, I'm sorry that I didn't see it earlier but it was nice.**


	3. Chapter 2: Rivaille

**This is Rivaille's point of view.**

Levi was lost for words. He didn't know that Lucas was sexually assaulting her yet locking her in the basement. But he had is own problems, in the last 10 years he lost his best friends Isabelle and Farlan (If that's how you spell it.) in a car accident. He also lost his uncle too, even though Rivaille was never close with him to begin with but it still hurts. Sadly the pain was too much and Levi just gave up, he took drugs and became an alcoholic but that one day when he sees his 5-year-old niece at his door pleading to stay with him and he rejected her. He became a new man and over those 10 years he changed. He met Petra, his current girlfriend and he also met some other great people like Hanji and Erwin. These 3 people helped him get out of his trance and he's thankful for it, of course he doesn't say it but Petra knows he means it. Now it is his time to help Mikasa, it may take a while but its gonna work it have to work.

Levi is glad that he found her again and he will do all in his power to help but at the end of the day he wonders why she hasn't fight back, he taught her how to defend herself.

Ten years have past, Ten years of what all she said wasted, he couldn't help her in her time of need, Ten years that he will never get back from all those mistakes he made.

After having a talk with her he hears the secretary, Rico talking about the girl, he joins in on the conversation before having a meeting with Hanji, Petra and Erwin.

"As you can all see that the new girl is my niece and is indeed getting abuse."

"Oh that's terrible." Levi hears Petra's angelic voice, She always had this good-natured and motherly personality but she also strong.

"Poor girl." Hanji says, Levi honestly don't know why he is friends with her, she's loud and obnoxious and makes a lot of mess in her lab everyday and the seniors always wonder why he is never near her. She's just a bomb ready to go off but he means it in a good way. Hanji is just bursting with ideas and today she is unusually quite like she knows something but doesn't want to say it.

"Why haven't you try contacting the police." Erwin says, his voice stern as usual.

"Erwin you know why and the only other person who contacted the police was her third grade teacher. It was a coincidence that she got murdered the day after. I also don't have evidence since her dad never let her out of his sight. He literally locks her in the basement the whole day. That's only when she's not at school. I have to find out where she lives but knowing Lucas he probably try to give a fake address we need to hurry because Mikasa seems like she's planning on killing herself."

A gasp could be heard in the room. Levi continues.

"She told me that she was tired of it and it's too much pain. But I know that's she's strong she survived ten years with that basturd and I'm sure she can survive the next few months while we try to figure this out."

"But what if she just start getting bullied, You know how the kids are there is always the possibility of that and with the fear of her dad beating her up don't you think she would do it sooner, Mikasa obviously thinks no one loves her or want her in this world, not even you can stop her. There is also the possibility of her doing self harm to herself, Did you think of this Levi?" Hanji asks.

"Yes I did."

"If you did think of that then why didn't you do anything in the last ten years, I know that your friends and uncle died but that doesn't excuse the fact that you neglected that girl and let her father continue to abuse her, If you were unaware then this would've been a different story but no for the last 7 years you were an alcoholic just like your brother and you let this poor kid get abuse everyday of her life a _Real_ caring and loving family member would've search for her but you didn't! And you know what you're an ass for it." Hanji says before leaving the room and slamming the door shut with a bang.

"I better go check on her." Erwin says before leaving the room too, only leaving me and Petra in the room. Rivaille walk over to the chair and sits next to Petra, she's the only one who could calm him down, He usually have arguments with Erwin but this time it was with Hanji. He never had an argument with her. Hanji hit him _Hard_ she had all the facts _All Of His Facts_ and used it against him. There was no way for him to retaliate that.

A comforting hand is place on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Levi, You will figure something out and don't worry about Hanji it was something in her past that made her bring up all of these emotion. She will get over it and become her happy upbeat self... _Hopefully_." Petra mumbles the last part but he hears it, but he doesn't question it.

"I hope that we can figure something out too."

 **7/1 Thank you starlight for my first favorite and thank you guys for following my story. Also have an awesome 4th of July!**


	4. Chapter 3: The guys

**A/N Hi guys I'm so happy that I have 3 followers, 1 favorite and 1 review. It may not be a lot but this encourages me.**

After hearing that conversation between Mr. Ackerman and the new student Mikasa, Jean can't help but want to know what's their relationship. So after school is over he and his friends meet up at Eren's house to talk over the homework and play games.

"So Jean what do you think of that new girl?" Armin asks.

"She's quiet." Jean replies while he was trying to do his homework.

"I think-"

"Eren! For the fifth time already we know you dislike her so calm down." Armin yells.

"Also she's weird, She try pulling off this joke saying that she don't eat." Eren continues much to Armin's annoyance.

"I have a feeling that she knows Mr. Ackerman outside of school." Jean says then he went to the kitchen and got an orange.

"How is that even possible?" Eren asks.

"Don't tell anyone this,Mr. Ackerman will murder me but I over heard them talking about something related to abuse and the told her to took off her hood and that's when they heard me. She didn't turn around but the only thing I saw was the back of her head and her hair and honestly she has really pretty hair." Jean says while peeling his orange.

"That's weird-"

"Mr. Ackerman was acting all fatherly to her so I think she could be related to him somewhere down the line, They both have black hair for all I know but I know neither of them will say anything about it."

"Also what with the hood?"

"I don't know since he scared the hell out of me I only saw the back of her head."

"What are you guys talking about?" Annie says coming from the kitchen with Eren's mom.

"We were talking about the new girl, Mikasa."

"Oh, Her."

Annie you don't have to be so jealous we haven't even seen her face yet so how can she be a threat to you." Eren waited for a reply but nothing happened. "See now calm down."

"Where have I heard that name before?" Eren's mom mumbles before heading upstairs.

"But I'm concern why she need to keep the hood over her head." Armin says.

"Armin calm down it's her first day here I think it's reasonable." Eren replies.

"Who knows she could be hideous and just don't want anybody to see that ugly face of hers." Annie says.

"ANNIE!" Jean yells.

"Really because I saw her slap your hand and was ready to punch you at lunch."

"Fine we watch her tomorrow." Just then Reiner and Bert came in.

"Reiner!,Bert!, My two junior friends how you doing?"

"We're good Eren,How about some games!" All of the guys other than Armin was hollering until they heard a shut up from upstairs.

"So Jean your dare for this semester is to steal a food from Sasha everyday."

"What?! That's suicide, I can't even come near her it surprises me when she other the new girl food too."

"Too bad or your gonna be named as the weak link and I thought Armin was it but I gues-"

"Fine"

"Armin, I want you to gain the attention of Krista without feeling Ymirs wrath." Armin sweat but kept quiet nonetheless.

"And Eren, Annie I hope you don't mind but I want Eren to try and date the new girl Mikasa or whatever her name was."

"Are you serious?! I'm pretty sure if Jean not lying Mr. Ackerman will murder me first before I get to date her, he already hates me."

"Well this one is gonna be good."

"And why me of all people you could've ask Jean or Armin to do it."

"Eren your the only one who attract people from both gender."

"She could be hideous, or gorgeous and Annie aren't you gonna agree with me."

"I think this is gonna be funny especially when you break her heart at the end of the semester. I say that you should do it."

"Okay then.."

LATER THAT DAY

Eren was eating dinner and then he heard his parents discussion something.

"Grisha do you remember anybody by the name Mikasa?"

"Last name?"

"I don't know, I never pay too much attention."

"I'm no help then, I remember any patients by last name and I don't recall anybody named Mikasa,Find out her last name and we'll continue from there."

Before Eren knew it his mother came back into the kitchen then sit right next to him. His mother gives him a smile "Hey Eren, I want you to do a favor for me, I want you to figure more about Mikasa-"

"Why?! I don't know why you're all up in my buisness so can you back off mom!"

"Eren I am your mother, You will-"

"I won't do shit! I'm tired of you trying to control my life." Eren yells before walking out the house, his mother let out an frustrated sigh and calls for him but Eren continue walking.

Only then Eren realized he didn't know where he was going but then he decides to go to Armin's house. He knows that Armin's grandfather would let him in. The old man generally cared for Eren as if he was his grandson. Eren was in deep thought until he bump into a person. He's been having the worst of luck this week. He then realize it was a women he bump into. Eren then realized hands down that it was indeed the new girl and apparently her hood was off before he could react he got pin down by her and kicked twice before she continue to walk down the streets. She moved too fast for him to realized that she taken him down, Him Eren Yeager of all things shouldn't be taken down by some eighty five pound girl(Remember she's anorexic)

Most importantly he needs to know why she panic they way she did. Eren is pretty sure that she saw his face but still reacted the same way. Eren brushed himself off even though his arm hurts like crazy like a car run over it, twice and heads to Armin's house.

Armin grandfather greeted Eren before calling Armin down.

"Eren?! What happened it look like you were jumped."

"I wasn't, I just bumped into the new girl and she overreacted and nearly broke my arm and the thing is she weighs less than me but managed to took me down in a second."

"Well that was intresting but why were you on the streets out at night?"

"I had an argument with my mom... Again"

"Eren you can't run away from your problems everytime you had an argument!"

"Armin, I did not come over here to argue with you too now can you help me wrap my arm." Armin could see the bruises on his arm.

"Oh my god Eren what did she do!"

"The little bitch have her own problem but does she need to take it out on me?!"

"You probably asked for it to-"

"No I didn't Armin only thing was that her hood was off and I was going to help her up and then she attacked me."

"I have my suspicions on her but I highly doubt that you are telling the truth."

"Your no help at all."

"Thanks I try my best."

"GO TO BED! BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE!" Armin grandfather yelled.

"Shit lets go to bed before he gets more angry." Eren nodded in agreement as Armin gets a sleeping bag and brings it to his bedroom to have Eren sleep on.

"G'night Eren."

"Yeah yeah" Eren mumbles before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 4 part 1: Suspicion

The next morning Mikasa wakes up on a couch, She had no idea how and when she got there until it all came back. Her getting beaten by her dad, running out the house, tackling Eren, then Sasha finding her and bring her into the house.

"Oh good your awake!" Sasha says. Mikasa looked up at her and realized her hoodie was gone.

"Calm down Mikasa I'm washing the hoodie and I promise I won't tell anybody but who is abusing you?" Sasha reassured.

"M-My dad."

"Oh, Well how long this been going on for?"

"F-For ten years."

"Ten years?! And you didn't get help or tell anybody?!" Sasha eyes widen in surprise but before Mikasa could answer Sasha's mom come into the room.

"Girls go get ready for you can borrow some of Sasha's clothes I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Sasha grinned and brought Mikasa up to her room. "I'm not sure what size you wear but you look like you're around my size so it won't be much of a problem. You can go take a shower, While I change and pick some clothing for you."

"Ok" Mikasa says before heading into the bathroom. She head to the mirror first and look on the bruises on her face then she look on her black eye, it look disgusting. As she took off her clothing she could see the rest of the bruising and scratches on her body then she looked on her arms and see the cut marks, they're still fresh Oh the joy. Mikasa went in the shower and face alot of burning from the cuts after that she went back into Sasha's room to find some clothing picked out for her.

"Oh I didn't know you were finish but I pick out some of my bigger clothes since I notice that you like to wear clothing that's too big for you and that you also like to cover your face but honestly I think you're very pretty."

"No I'm not Sasha I'm hideous whether or not I have the bruises I'm still ugly."

"Don't say that about yourself! Anyways when you're finished come down for breakfast." Sasha walks out the room.

Mikasa puts on a white tanktop then a cookie monster hoodie. 'That's weird' she thought. Then to finish it off she put on some jeans and the same hightop she has been wearing for the last 2 years. After that she looks at herself in the mirror. 'Ugly as always.' She can't remember a time when someone actually called her pretty, Sasha got to be the first one. She leaves her hair as it is and head downstairs into the kitchen.

Mikasa tries to eat the breakfast given to her by Sasha's mother but out of respect for the lady she kept it down, well atleast that what she thought before running into the bathroom and vomiting.

"Mikasa are you okay? Do you want something sweet? Like a peppermint?" Sasha says.

"Yeah I would like that." Mikasa mumbles before flushing the toliet and cleaning up. She was lucky none of it reach on her-Sasha's clothing. Mikasa wash her hands and mouth before going into the kitchen and taking atleast six peppermint and putting one in her mouth before getting dragged out the house by Sasha and going on the bus with her. On the bus she see the kid from last night glaring at her as she sits next to Sasha she can feel him burn holes in her head with his glare.

She try her best to ignore him but it wasn't working. She finally got irritated and turn around.

"Hey can you stop looking at me it's uncomfortable."

"Nah, I'm good." This is going to be a long ride.

The classes were okay for today, Mikasa was just uncomfortable the whole time and Rivaille could sense that so she went to eat lunch with him. On her way to his class room, Mikasa randomly gets pushed to the lockers by a force. She got hit a second time before turning around and slapping her attacker right across the face before realizing that it was now 3 on 1. Braun, Leonhardt and Yeager. She could hear Armin and Sasha's screams as they ran to get the teachers.

Mikasa already have enough abuse at home and she's not gonna get abuse at school. She grabs Eren's injured arm and swing him into the lockers before swinging him towards Annie, who missed and a few other students who was watching got hit down. Krista who doesn't like violence ran in the middle of it before getting hit by Reiner but Reiner instantly apologized but Ymir wasn't having any of that, after beating him up to a pulp it was only Mikasa and Annie left. Annie managed to kicked Mikasa in the face before getting tackled down by her. Mikasa slammed Annie's head on the floor before getting dragged off by Rivaille. All the students were about to make a run for it when Erwin, Hanji and Petra came too.

"If you all know what's better you all GET IN THE CLASSROOM NOW!" Erwin yelled and all the bystanders got in the class room. Petra took Eren, Annie, Reiner, Krista and was about to take Mikasa but Levi stopped her.

"I got her, when you finish with these four bring them into my classroom." Levi ordered.

Levi took Mikasa into his classroom and get out the first aid kit again. He check her nose to make sure it wasn't broken, luckily it wasn't but there were alot of bruises on her face and he couldn't tell whether or not it was from her dad or from the fight. After he cleans up her face the questioning begins.

 **Sorry for not updating in a while, this will be in two parts and the second part will come out sometime this week.**


	6. Chapter 4 part 2: Explanation

Just to let you guys know once school starts which is very soon I will not be updating very often. Your best bet is thanksgiving break and winter break but I will try to post before those times if I can. Back to the story!

After everybody got checked out, Petra brought everyone back to Levi's classroom and had them sit down.

"So does anyone want to explain what happened in the hall because I know for a fact Mikasa wouldn't start a fight unless she was defending herself." Levi asks as he got up and walked towards Yeager, Leonhardt, and Braun. Hange and Erwin blocked the door so no one could escape.

" Anything you would like to explain?." Levi asked. Still no reply.

"Fine, I was giving you three a chance to explain yourselves to make the punishment much easier but I guess you guys are going to get a bad punishment. From what Arlert and Braus told me You three attack Mikasa who was minding her own buisness.

I am also going to guess the next part. When you guys attack Mikasa, judging on how you look she grab Eren by the arm and swing him which leads him to hit some other students. I know for a fact Braun never put a hand on her from the way he look right now so I'm assuming Christa try to break it up but got hit by braun who got beaten by Ymir. Then it was Annie and Mikasa left, Annie kicked Mikasa in the face before Mikasa tackle her and smash Annie head on the ground before I came in. Is this all correct?"

Everyone nods their head.

"Alright Erwin and I will figure out which punishment is best for you all. Reiner, Eren and Annie you guys will be suspended for 3 days and have detention every Friday for the next month. Ymir you will be suspended for a day and have detention on Friday for the next two weeks. Mikasa you will have detention for the next two weeks. All bystanders who didn't even try to get a teacher will have detention for the next month. Any questions or concerns? Good. You may all get back to class."

Some of the kids sigh as they got up, everyone left other then Mikasa.

"Please let me stay with you Rivaille I don't want to be left with that monster anymore."

"I'm sorry I can't do that right now I need to get full custody of you first but we need to prove that your dad is abusing you."

"Okay, just to let you know only Sasha know and I'm going to go to he-" just then she sees her dad pickup truck parking in the driveway. "Nevermind then." Mikasa mumbles as she left. Secretly Eren heard the last part of the conversation and sees a man with blonde hair grab her roughly before exiting the building.


	7. Chapter 5: Rumours or Truths

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update this story. I had school and I'm still getting used to it. But here is the next chapter Rumours or the Truth.**

After getting pick up by my dad I walked into the house dreaded to see what he has plan for me. Before I knew it he grab me by my hair and swung me towards the wall. I screamed out in pain. He was yelling obscenities at me but that didn't matter all I saw was a flash and I guess my father saw it too. He dropped me on the ground to see a police car parked outside. "Did you call them?" He asked in a calm voice. I shook my head. "DID YOU CALL THEM?!" He spat. "N-no fathe-" He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me downstairs. " Stay here and don't make a sound, if I get arrested I will find you and torture you to death." He threatened before locking the door and going up stairs. I cried myself to sleep just like I did every night.

The next day at school I was getting strange looks from my classmates like they knew something that I didn't. Sasha found me after class to explain what's going on. "I think someone is spreading rumors about you getting abuse at home or you sleeping with one of the teachers." I gasped at the sound of that. "Who would do such an horrendous thing when they don't even know half the story." I yelled frustrated. The brunette stared at me. "Do you know who it is Sasha... People been calling me a whore the whole day at school and now I know why." Sasha grabbed my arm and took me to the cafeteria and we sat at the far back table where nobody goes. "His name is Eren Yeager I think you alredy know him and if you don't he's the brunette with green eyes." I sighed of course it had to be him. It could have been anyone else. Now everyone gonna figure out... I started to take deep breaths, Sasha looked at me in concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Why would he do something like that, I never did anything wrong to deserve all of this. Why was I the one tortured with all of this pain." I mumbles to myself just as I notice Armin coming over here. He and Sasha were the only people that would help me.

"What happened Mikasa? Eren has been spreading rumors the whole day saying that your sleeping with some blond hair guy and your getting abuse. He even believes it's a teacher. Is that true?" Armin asks in concern.

"The sleeping with the teacher is a dirty lie but the abuse isn't. That blond hair guy that Eren saw was my Father and Mr. Rivaille is my uncle and he knew about the abuse for the last ten years.." I say. Armin look at me in shock as I took off my hood and ski mask.

"This is what he did to me yesterday." My lip were swelling and bleeding, there were bruise marks all over my face and luckily I didn't get a black eye again. "My uncle takes a picture of me everyday because he's trying to get me in his custody so I won't get hurt anymore." I say quickly before getting my mask and hood back on as I see some girls pass whispering 'whore'. Sasha threw a potato at them and told them not to believe everything. "I'm gonna have a talk with er-"

"No don't tell anyone it will makes things worst." I say, Armin nodded before walking away.

Later that day I got called to Mr. Rivaille classroom. We did the usual he helps cleans up my wounds and take a picture of me. That day when I was walking home Eren and his group approach me. Sadly I was all alone this time so if a fight start no one can help me. As they keep on calling me names I kept on walking until I heard this. "She never wears any shorts or tank tops because she saving her body for that old men at home." I stopped walking and turned around. "Stop it! You all make assumptions when you don't even know the truth, I don't sleep with no guy and I never will! That guy you saw was my father, my fucking father! Why would I do such a thing, if you sleep with your father then that's not my problem but don't drag me into your stupid Rumours. If you knew the actual truth then you wouldn't be saying shit! And you know what I'm tired of all of this! So Fuck you Eren Yeager! You win!" I yelled as I turned around leaving them in shock.

When I got house rush pass my father and into the kitchen. I grabbed a small sharp knife and ran to the bathroom. I never thought I would be doing this. I bit my lips as I draw the knife across my skin watching the blood come out. I kept doing this until I was satisfied until my father came in and saw what I was doing. We stared at each other before he grabbed my hair and threw me down the stairs. The last word I heard was Masochist before I passed out.

 **Alright guys that's a wrap for this chapter. The next chapter will have Eren's reaction and Armin/Sasha/Levi finding her in her house.**


	8. Chapter 6: Her face

Happy new years guy, even though I'm late. I am going to try and post every month but in may I have testing so I won't post anything. Anyways back to the story.

Eren watched in shock as the girl ran home. " Ummmm that was.. Awkward? " Jean says as he tries to brighten up the mood."Yeah I guess it was." Armin looked at Eren and Jean before running after Mikasa while calling Sasha. "Come on Answer!"" He shouted as he stopped to look for Mikasa. Sasha finally answered the phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"Sasha it's me Armin, Do you know where Mikasa live?" Armin asks as he began to walk down the streets. "Unfortunately I do not know. But maybe Ms. Hanji knows. I'll go ask." Sasha replies. Armin hang up the phone as he watched Jean and Eren approach him. "What the heck was that about Armin, it's not like you to run off like that, That's Eren's thing." Jean says. "Yeah that's my thing- HEY!" Eren yells as he and Jean starts to argue. Armin ignored them as he answered his phone. "Hello?" He asks. " Ms. Hanji found Mr. Ackerman and we are going to her house right now which Street are you on?" Sasha asks. Armin looks around before finding the street way. "Corrett Road." The blond replied before seeing a car appear up beside him. "M-Mr. Ackerman?" He questions. "Get in. RIGHT NOW." Levi says.

Sasha watched as Armin got in the car leaving Jean and Eren to argue. "What happened to coconut head?" Ymir asks as she pushed Eren and Jean away from each other. "Yeah what happened to Arm-"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE WATCHING HIM."

"NO YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HIM, WE BOTH KNOW HE CANT GO ANYWHERE BY HIMSELF."

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HECK UP!" Krista shouted before turning bright red when everybody turned in her direction. "I-Im sorry. " The blonde says as she looks down. "Aw that's my Krista?" Ymir says while wrapping her arm around the blushing blonde.

"Whatever we got to find Armin and Quick, we don't want a repeat of last time." Jean and Eren shivered at the thought while Ymir began to laugh at the memory.

Meanwhile inside the car, Levi races down the street as fast as possible. "Mr. Ackerman I think we're going a little too fast..." Armin mumbles nervously before hitting his head on the back of the headrest. Levi ran out of the car and kicked open the door with Sasha and Armin following closely.

"You two go find Mikasa and be aware of your surroundings, shout if you need me." Levi says as he headed Upstairs. Sasha took a glance at Armin before heading to the kitchen. 'Of course she would go there first." Armin thought before hearing Sasha gasp. He ran into the kitchen just to see blood on the floor. The duo look to where the blood track stop before heading the the bathroom to see a knife dripping with blood on it.

"She's not in here, Maybe we should check downstairs." Sasha says before stopping at the staircase. "Sasha?" Armin asks as he looked down the staircase to find Mikasa lying there unconscious or dead- He wasn't sure but the duo ran down the stairs to check on her. "She still got a pulse!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Mr. Ackerman! We found her!" Armin shouted as Levi ran down the stairs and picked up his niece and handed her to Sasha. " Bring her to the ca-"

"You won't be going anywhere with my daughter." A raspy voice could be heard not too far away. The trio turned in the direction to see Mikasa's Dad, Lucas standing with a shotgun in his hand. Armin and Sasha's eyes widen and Levi told them to run as fast as they can and bring Mikasa back to safety.

Lucus began to start shooting at the duo before getting the gun kicked out of his hand. Armin screamed and Sasha flinched as they heard the first gunshot head to their way. Sasha felt as a bullet skimmed past her neck and hit Armin in the shoulder causing him to scream put in pain. After they got outside the put Mikasa in the backseat and waited for their teacher to come out. Except he never did, behind those doors Levi was actually struggling to knock Lucas out. It's been so long since he last actually been in a real fight. So of course he would lose experience but he was not going to loose to an druken retard that needs help. Levi grabbed the nearest object to him which was an alcohol bottle and using all of his force he smashed the bottle, knocking out Lucus for a good hour or so. He ran back to his car and got duct tape and rope and went to tie Lucus up and push him down the stairs before locking him in the basement.

When Levi finally returned ignoring Sasha and Armin who were in the car he drives to his girlfriend's house and knocks on the door.

"Lev-OH MY GOD." Petra cried as she saw Mikasa in his arms and two other students nearby."Come in all of you." The strawberry blonde says as she went to get her first aid kit.

"We're going to have to take Armin to the hospital, I don't know how to extract a bullet. "

"No, I believe in you Petra, you can take it out, the doctors would be suspicious of how he got shot."

"But-"

"Guys the bullet went through Armin's shoulder he's fine just clean him up."

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine, my skinniness helped me for the first time but this hurts alot."

Petra sighed and checked on Armin's Shoulder to see a hole through both sides. "What do you know." The strawberry blonde muttered. Sasha put an bandage on her neck from where she got skimmed while Levi took the last picture of Mikasa's bruises.

A few hours past by as Armin and Sasha went home, Leaving Levi, Mikasa and Petra in the house. "Can she stay here until she gets better?" Levi asks Petra. "Sure... Wouldn't he expect her to be at your house so it's better that she's at mine for the meantime."

"Yeah..I got to go home, Thank you Petra." Levi says as he walked out the house and drive home. Petra Locked the door and brought Mikasa up to the guest bedroom. The strawberry blonde also left a water bottle and pain meds by the night stand as well as a snack before going to her own room.

Levi arrived at his own house and went inside to take a shower after he finished he grabbed his camera and looked through all the pictures he had gotten.'I got to call Erwin tomorrow' he thought as he got ready for bed.

Sasha sneaked into her house just to see her parents waiting for her. "Um hi guys..."

"You have a lot of explaining to do young-Why is there a bandaid on your neck? You weren't with that Kierstein kid we-"

"Ew Jean no I wasn't with him or Connie, A shooting happened and a bullet skimmed my neck see." Sasha says as she stripped off the bandaid

"Oh. Okay, go eat something and get some rest hun." Her mother told her.

As Armin entered his house he could see Eren, Jean and his grandfather waiting for him.

"Where have you been young man? Eren and Jean told me you ran off after some girl.. Why is your shirt soaked with blood.

" Uh... I made cherry pie?" Armin tired to come up with an excuse.

"Arm you are a terrible liar, what happened." Eren asks.

"I got shot...with an paintball gun so I had to got to the hospital because it went through my shoulder." Armin says. Surprisingly Eren and Jean believe him but he knows he's gonna have to tell the truth to his grandfather sooner or later.

The next day Mikasa woke up in a strange room. The raven looked around before hearing the door open. "Oh good you're awake, I was starting to get worried." Petra said as she brought a plate with Pancakes and scrambled eggs. "I made you breakfast, Your uncle and Mr. Smith is downstairs talking. You can go take a shower and your friend Sasha bought you some clothes. You can come downstairs when you're ready." The strawberry blonde saids as she walked out the room. Mikasa looked at the clock and saw the time. _7:15_

'Don't I have school today?" The raven thought as she ate her breakfast. Amazingly this was the first time she kept down her food for more then 5 minutes.

"Do you think it's enough evidence so we can take him to court?"

"Probably but we may need video proof or alot of witnesses as right now nobody but you have seen him put his hands on her."

"We also got another problem." Petra muttered. "I-I think she's doing self harm after I cleaned her a-arm up yesterday I saw alot of cut lines on her arm and they were fresh."

Erwin and Levi looked at each other before seeing Mikasa come down the stairs in some jeans and a long sleeve shirt. "Uh... Hello." The raven mumbled.

Erwin nodded at Mikasa before continuing to talk to Levi. "Alright let's go to school." Levi says as he brings Mikasa backpack to the car.

"I think you can show your face today... I think you are very safe, Erwin is going to set the court date, we gave enough photo evidence too of him beating you. That night when your dad saw the flash I was recording but I accidentally took a picture but I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Levi says. As they arrive in the school. Mikasa started to pull up her hoodie. A hand stopped her. "No.. Don't."

"But I'm hideous... It's all true I should've die with my mo-"

"Stop that nonsense." Petra cut her off. "You are beautiful inside and out no matter what and if someone can't see that then they can go to hell."

"Bu-"

"No buts just wear the long sleeve today and only today, it's Friday the kids will forget over the weekend." Levi says. Mikasa sighed knowing that she can't argue with them any longer as she and her uncle walk into homeroom. Everybody in the class went silent as Levi walked into the classroom with Mikasa following. Mikasa took one glance at the class before heading to her seat.

"Holy shit she's a goddess!" Jean exclaimed.

"Why didn't I notice her before!"

"Parents did a good job, look how gorgeous she is."

Sasha and Armin did a small smile while Marco was trying to close Jean's mouth.

"If ya interested in girls let me kno-"

"Ymir!"

"What?! We can share... If you know what I mean."

"Ymir!"

Across from the girls arguing Annie stared at Mikasa with slight shock before going back to her normal self. She later noticed that Eren have been staring for a while. "Eren?"

"Erennn."

"Eren!"

Eren stopped staring and looked at Annie. "What?"

"You're unbelievable." The blonde says as she got up from her seat and went to sit next to Mina.

"What did I do?" Eren sighed. Even though her glance was for a second Eren could see pretty much every feature of her face, Minus the small bruises he saw on her forehead which was covered up with bangs. He could see the high cheekbones, porcelain skin, slightly slanted eyes assuming that's she's mixed, stormy gray eyes and soft pink lips. Not to mention her hair but Jean is correct (and he'll admit that Jean was correct for this one time.) When he said her hair was beautiful. She is like a goddess. But then Eren has a girlfriend, a girlfriend that seems very angry at him for staring at the new girl.

But then there's the prank and the new girl already hate him, So trying to date her will be harder, but seeing how she have problems going on in her life, Eren thinks it would be easier. Now he have to apologize to Annie then make a plan with rein and Bert, not gonna include Armin in this because he's been hanging out with the new girl for awhile and Jean have a full out crush on her.

"Mr. Yeager!"

Eren was snapped out of his thoughts once again.

"Avez-vous compris ce que je viens de dire." Levi asked.

"Oui monsieur." Eren said even though he had no idea what Mr. Ackerman had been teaching for the last 45 minutes.

"Repeat what I just said."

"Uh el baño por favor."

"We're not in Spanish dumbass, Mikasa can you repeat what I just said.

"Pour le reste de la classe, s'il vous plaît voir si le mot suivant est un nom ou un verbe." Mikasa said.

"Uh what?"

"Gosh your stupid I said for the rest of class please see if the following words, which is on your worksheet a noun or a verb." Mikasa said.

"You shouldn't be saying anything Daddy screwer."

"I do not screw my dad, get that through your thick skull!"

"That's a lie!"

"I will show you what's a lie!"

"Enough! Eren shut the hell up and stop trying to provoke Mikasa, Sie haben eine Freundin ihr stattdessen gehen und zu provozieren." Eren went quiet after hearing the second half.

"Versucht, mit ihr Also hör auf zu flirten und gehen Flirt mit Ihrer Freundin."

"Ich flirtet nicht mit ihr!"

Mikasa and the others watch Eren and Levi argue in German. Levi eventually turned towards her and said. "Dochira ka i~ēgā to uwaki shinai watashi no tame ni yorokoba mo kare o mushi shite kudasai."

"Nani? ! Kare to ichatsuku no watashi o hinan shinaide kudasai. Kare wa ijime-kkodesu." Levi was glad that she still remember how to speak the language.

"Tokiniha, anata o ijimeru hito wa jissai ni anata ga sukina hitotsudesu." The raven nodded at his reply before looking down.

"Shitte iru."

 **Hi guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated in who knows how long but I will try to update one more time before I comeback from break. I'm bsorry if the translation is incorrect, Google translate isn't the best thing to use but in case you didn't understand what they say, I'll put down a list.**

 **Levi: Did you understand what I just say.**

 **Eren: Yes Sir**

 **Levi:Repeat what I just said.**

 **Eren: says something in Spanish relating to bathroom.**

 **Levi: Asks Mikasa to repeat what he say.**

 **Mikasa: For the rest of the class please see if the following words are nouns or verbs.**

 **Eren and Mikasa begins to argue. Here is the second half of what Levi said.**

 **Levi: You have a girlfriend go and provoke her instead.**

 **Levi: So stop trying to flirt with her and go flirt with your girlfriend.**

 **Eren: I'm not flirting with her (Her is referring to Mikasa)**

 **Levi and Eren argue a little bit more before Levi turns his attention to Mikasa**

 **Levi: Please ignore him and please for my sake don't flirt with Yeager either.**

 **Mikasa: What?! Don't accuse me of flirting with him. He's a bully.**

 **Levi: Sometimes people who bully you are the ones that actually likes you**

 **Mikasa: I know.**


	9. Chapter 7: The project

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long, I really thought that I would never comeback on this site again but I did. Now I'm trying to finish this story at least and I have no idea how, So I apologize in advance for basically everything. But just to let you guys know I never once stop writing, So hopefully everything else will be better.**

"The next few days went by fast as Levi decided to have the kids do a project. "Alright so this project will be due before fall festival, no exceptions. I will now put you in groups of four." Levi says as he grabbed a bowl that had the names of all the students in there. "Armin, Connie, Hitch, and Christa."

"Jean, Sasha, Ymir and Annie." Jean silently complained as he was going to be stuck with three crazy girls.

"Mikasa, Marlo, Mina and Eren." As soon as Levi said the last name Eren cursed. "Why the fuck I have to be with that dumb-" Eren went quiet due to Levi's glare.

"I dare you Yeager, I fucking dare you." Levi muttered as he called the rest of the groups. "Alright class is dismissed."

Mikasa looked at Levi as she left the classroom. The raven sighed, of course she had to be partner up with Yeager and two other people she didn't know. Why couldn't she be partner up with Armin or Sasha.

"Mikasa!" A girl shouted. Mikasa turned around to see a short raven by the name of Mina. "Since we're working together I decided to get everyone number. Do you have a phone."

Mikasa looked down in embarrassment. "No."

"Oh…Well I'll tell Marlo and Eren that we can meet in the library until you can get one. We can meet after school today if that's fine with you." Mikasa nodded as she and Mina went their separate ways.

 **After school**

Mikasa told Levi where she was going as she head to the library to see Mina, Eren and Marlo sitting and waiting for her. "Oh it turns out she does know where the library is." The raven glared at Eren as she sat beside Marlo.

"Alright so we have been assigned to the French revolution. I'm not sure what this have to do wi-"

"It says we have to presentate it in French."

"Fuck." Eren cursed.

"You sure do love to curse don't ya." Mikasa mumbles.

Eren was about to argue back when he received a call. "I got to go guys, Bye!" Eren rushes out the library quickly.

Marlo then looked at his watch. "Well would you look at the time.." The older guy said as he got up and left leaving Mikasa and Mina. Mina looked up at Mikasa before leaving.

"What the hell just happened."

"You tell me." Levi says as he brought her to Petra's house.

Mikasa then went silent. Petra was making dinner as Levi looked over to his niece. "Uncle…"

"What is it?"

"Can I get a phone?" Mikasa face was slightly red in embarrassment.

Levi could feel Petra's and Mikasa's eyes on him as he nodded. The young man froze when he felt two arms wrapped around him.

This was the first time Mikasa hugged him, The first time he realized how big she gotten, The second time he realized how small she is….She's skinny too skinny especially for her height. He knows he have to help her for sure this time. Levi hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. "I hope you know I'm not an affectionate person and this is the only hug you're getting from me."

Mikasa didn't reply back to his comment. She pulled away quickly before mumbling a thank you

"Anytime kid, Anytime."


End file.
